Something Sensible
Something Sensible is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option A'' (Kill Trevor). Overview Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin to kill Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him ''also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill Michael's family. After Devin leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing A leads to this mission and has him call Trevor. After choosing option A, Franklin meets Trevor at the oil field off El Burro Heights where Trevor laments how Michael had been backstabbing towards him and how he and Franklin are friends, only to see Franklin turn a gun towards him saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael or Franklin, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Betrayed again, Trevor then tries to escape with his truck around the city and eventually the oil fields, with Franklin chasing him in his car. Franklin would then call Michael for help, who arrives in a stolen Premier and rams into Trevor's truck, which causes Trevor to crash into a gas tanker, rupturing it and covering Trevor in gas. Broken, both physically and mentally, Trevor limps away from the truck and remarks how he thought he had already seen the one "Judas," but he is in fact surrounded by them. With nowhere to go and with gasoline spilling from the tanker and pooling around him, he demands to be put down, where upon Franklin then shoots the gas, which sets Trevor ablaze. He burns to death and the entire tank then explodes. If Franklin takes too long and doesn't shoot, Michael will shoot him instead. Michael and Franklin reflect on how crazy Trevor was and it was this constant craziness which led to his demise. Shortly after, they split up before Franklin sarcastically remarks the event as an "illuminating experience," which Michael counters by telling him to survive, and everything else is "bullshit." They then walk away from each other, as the credits roll in with a view of the city. Mission Objectives *Chase Trevor. *Put down Trevor. Gold Medal Objectives *Judas! - Kill Trevor Aftermath Phone Calls *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy calls Franklin saying that he just discovered about Trevor's death. Jimmy says that Trevor was like an uncle to him and Franklin tries to comfort Jimmy, saying that bad things happens some times and they need to deal with it. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy also calls Michael asking about Trevor's death, Michael says that Trevor was dangerous and wanted to kill all of them, and that now he is not going to bother them anymore. Jimmy then ends up deducing that his father had something to do with it. *Steve Haines - Steve calls Franklin to compliment his work, he says that he will deal with Devin Weston, about the fact that Franklin didn't kill Michael like Devin wanted. He also announces that Merryweather has lost its licence to operate in the state and that Dave Norton is close to a resignation with no pension. Finally he tells Franklin to never contact him again. *Lamar Davis - Lamar calls Franklin, to say that he was right about Stretch, Lamar says that he will need to lay low for a while to keep himself alive. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Lester Crest - Lester sends to Michael and Franklin a text message, saying that Trevor disappeared and that he is spliting Trevor's cut of The Big Score between both of then. *Lester Crest - Lester sends Franklin another message, saying that he knows he killed Trevor. He says he isn't happy about it, but it's done. He tells him to move on and never mention it again. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail saying that they did what they need to do and that they have no other choice. He also says that if Franklin wishes to hang out with him, he just needs to call. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying that he just discovered about Trevor's death and asking Franklin if he had something to do with it. Franklin responds that it was government agents that killed Trevor. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends an e-mail to Michael cursing him for killing Trevor and claiming that he has lost everything — his best friend and the business they built. Michael replies to it as if it's spam, telling Ron not to contact him again. Trivia *The mission name is a reference to Steve Haines' quote from "Lamar Down" where he says that Franklin has to do "something more sensible". *The player cannot play as Trevor anymore after the completion of this mission and any Trevor-specific activities are no longer available including property management. The post-game mission Mrs. Philips is forfeited. The Vanilla Unicorn remains available as a strip club, but it no longer usable as a safehouse. Before choosing this option, be sure all Trevor specific missions are completed, or if it requires 100% completion, it will no longer be achieved. Also, Trevor's Bodhi will be permanently destroyed, unless the player, as Michael or Franklin was able to sucessfully store Trevor's Bodhi after stealing it from him, prior to choosing this mission. *Even if the player shoots Trevor in the head, he still screams while on fire, due to the script of the mission. *If Franklin doesn't shoot Trevor quickly enough, Michael will. *Similar to choosing option B (Kill Michael), the characters will no longer be able to hang out with each other after the event. In this case, Michael assures Franklin that they are still friends, but he will still not answer anymore of Franklin's phone calls (and vice versa). The characters can then bump into each other to have a small conversation explaining this: Trevor's death has in fact affected Michael, contrary to what he would normally admit, and blames Franklin for it, to which Franklin replies by saying that he helped him, though Michael concludes that it was Franklin's idea. Finally, Michael claims he "Needs sometime". *Jimmy will no longer go on friend activities with Michael or answer his calls due to him being upset that he killed Trevor. **Franklin can still hang out with Jimmy and Lamar, however. **Also, Franklin cannot hang out with Lamar during the day, he can only hang out with him at night. *During the chase, Franklin will repeatedly shout these lines. **''"Hey Trevor!"'' **''"Oh so you goin' run from me huh?"'' **''"Where you going huh homie?"'' **''"Pull over, let's talk!"'' **''"Eh, let's do this in a quiet place homie!"'' **''"Trevor, dog!"'' *During the chase, Trevor will shout these lines when the player gets close to him. **''"You snake!"'' **''"I'll come back and gut you!"'' **''"I was good to you!"'' **''I shoulda known!'' **''I will hunt you down!'' **''I'll cut your cold heart out of your chest!'' **''I fell for the lies-again!'' **''I'll pull your lying tongue out of your throat!" *"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer plays at the end of this mission, in the beginning of the ending credits. It is featured on Radio Mirror Park. **It most likely was chosen because it easily represents Trevor's feelings against Michael; for betraying him yet again, in order to get himself and others out of a bad situation. *Both Trevor and his truck cannot be damaged during the car chase. However, shooting Trevor will cause visible bullet holes on his torso and arms. They will stay on his body until he is killed. *In Fresh Meat, Franklin tells Michael that he "burned every motherfucker he ever known" and in this ending, Trevor is burnt to death. *If the player skips the cutscene when Trevor is burning, Franklin will change outfits to a white tanktop and brown or green shorts. *Trevor will always wear a white t-shirt and blue jeans, even if you switched his clothes before this mission. *Michael will always wear a gray suit during this mission, making this is the only ending where he does not wear a leather jacket and jeans. *Trevor sometimes says, "Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet?" when insulting pedestrians, foreshadowing his possible death and referencing the name of this mission. *After this mission is completed, some Bleeter posts will mention Steve Haines's death and Merryweather closing their operation in the USA. Both of these events refer to The Third Way ending. This is probably just an oversight by Rockstar, though. *When the credits start rolling, just before the screen fades to black, the player can control Franklin for a few seconds, which may cause a humorous result, such as jumping off the cliff. *Tanisha Jackson will still make a phone call telling Franklin that she is getting married to which Franklin wishes her the best even if the player chooses either The Time's Come or The Third Way instead of this mission. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING A Something Sensible|Something Sensible Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions